Epidemiological studies have demonstrated that black Americans have a 2-3 fold higher prevalence of type 2 diabetes as well as an earlier age of onset. This study evaluates the insulin sensitivity indices as well as the impact of family history and race on glucose homeostasis of type 2 diabetes black and white adolescent populations. Relationships between boy compositions variable and insulin sensitivity indices in the adolescent population in both races are examined.